


Pride

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Dick Grayson, Gen, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: bruce: you can't attend pride as robindick, who is now nightwing: >:3
Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Pride

The streets were  _ packed. _

Dick had never attended a parade like this before. Bruce had always told him he couldn't go as Robin, and outside the mask he'd never had the guts to go alone.

He hadn't been prepared for the sheer number of people it would bring out. Gotham wasn't known for its celebrations, after all.

It was odd, sitting on a rooftop in broad daylight. And hot. Black kevlar and bright summer sunlight do not mix.

No one had noticed him yet, which he supposed defeated the purpose of coming to the parade in costume. If he’d wanted nobody to notice him, he would have just gone as a civilian. Amidst the throngs of people, there was no way he’d be recognized.

Dick eventually gathered his courage and snuck down the fire escape, only to be spotted by a pair walking up through the alleyway.

“Oh my gosh,  _ Nightwing _ ?”

“That’s me!” He grinned at the two. One was wearing an outfit coordinated to the flag around their neck, one he recognized as belonging to the nonbinary community. The other was wearing a shirt that read WOO-LOO-WOO in the pinks and oranges of the lesbian flag.

“Holy shit!”

“You’re here for the parade?” The one on the left bounced excitedly, causing their cape to flare.

“Yeah!” He couldn’t help but match their energy. “My first year attending, actually.”

“You’re serious?” WLW-shirt asked, then whispered to themself: “Oh my god, Nightwing is a baby gay.”

The conversation continues, with introductions of course, until there’s such a rise in the crowd's volume that they literally can't hear each other anymore. 

Dick turns to see a solid wall of people at the mouth of the alleyway.

The streets had been packed, yes, but the sidewalks were now even more so. The parade itself was just starting and Dick had failed to take into account that all the people on the street needed to move out of the way of the cars and floats.

Ellis, the one with the flag cape, took his hand in their own and surged forward.

“Make way!” Valerie shouted over the crowd. “We got a first-timer!” Dick couldn’t help but laugh at her exuberance as she shoved her way through, dragging him along behind her.

Dick wondered at the joy he could see on these people's faces, even as they were packed together like sardines. The bright smiles, the feeling of belonging among even all these strangers.

Before an hour was through, he had a trans flag draped over his shoulders, the colors of a sunset painted on his cheeks, and what felt like all the joy a lifetime could hold.

He couldn’t believe he’d missed this for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> its a little late but its here!!!


End file.
